Love Death
by ParkByun61
Summary: Aksi bunuh diri Chanyeol di hentikan oleh seorang namja manis yang memakai pakaian rumah sakit -Bad Summary-


Author : ParkByun61

Title: Love Death

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Length: Oneshoot (1.463 word)

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik SM, keluaga, fans DLL tapi chanyeol itu suami saya #plak :p

Warning: Yaoi, Boy X boy, gaje, typo betebaran, cerita pasaran, membosankan dan kekurangan lainnya

Happy Reading~

Suasana kota seoul yang cerah mulai di padati oleh orang atau kendaraan yang mulai ingin melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing di kota yang sibuk ini. Tetapi suasana yang cerah ini tidak secerah hati seorang pria yang tengah termenung di rooftop sebuah rumah sakit. Ia membiarkan angin yang teruh mengacak helaian rambut nya yang hitam. Dilihat dai muka nya yang sendu dengan tatapan kosong tak lupa helaan nafas putus asa nya yang di keluarkan oleh pria tersebut

"kyungsoo, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku untuk slama nya?" gumam pria tersebut. Air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata nya dan hanya dengan sekali kedipan maka bulir air mata itu akan tumpah membasahi pipi namja tersebut.

Namja itu bernama Park Chanyeol, ia baru saja kehilangan kekasih nya Do kyungsoo akibat kecelakaan tragis yang menimpanya. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi mereka akan bertunangan satu minggu lagi.

"baik, aku akan ikut dengan mu kyungsoo" gumam chanyeol dan mempersiapkan diri untuk melompat dari gedung rumah sakit tesebut. Ia mulai berpijak pada tepi gedung, merentangkan kedua tangan nya, dan menutup mata nya

Tak lama muncul lah seorang namja berperawakan imut dan mungil membuka pintu dan tekejut melihat chanyeol. Namja itu berjalan pelan menuju chanyeol lalu ia menepuk pundak chanyeol

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya namja mungil itu. Merasa ada yang menepuk bahu nya chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap siapa pelaku yang mengganggu acara bunuh diri nya

DEG !

Iris mata chanyeol yang bulat semakin bulat melihat perawakan namja yang ad a didepan nya. Ia terpanah dan mengagumi makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang ada di depan nya kini. Merasa diabaikan namja mungil itu memicing kan mata nya dan melambai-lambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah chanyeol

"hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya namja mungil itu lagi

"ah.. ye ? aku baik-baik saja" jawab chanyeol setelah lamunannya buyar

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" ulang namja mungil tersebut

Chanyeol hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan namja yang ada di hadapan nya. Tatapan nya mulai sendu kembali, melihat itu namja tesebut mengerti tujuan chanyeol ada di sini.

"ah.. aku tau, kau ingin bunuh diri?" tebak namja itu

Chanyeol kembali diam dan membalikkan badan nya kembali untuk melanjutkan perbuatannya. Namun sebelum itu namja mungil tersebut kembali berbicara dan membuat chanyeol geram

"oh.. ternyata benar , kalau kau ingin melompat, melompat saja, aku berani jamin wajah mu yang tampan itu akan berubah menjadi mengerikan setelah melompat dari sini. Aku penah melihat koban bunuh diri yang melompat dari sini dan itu sangat mengerikan.. ihhh.." namja itu bergidik ngeri

Mendengar itu chanyeol termenung memikirkan keinginan nya

"aku tidak tau alasan mu bunuh diri, tapi kau sama saja tak menghagai hidup mu yang masih panjang dan masih banyak diluar sana orang yang ingin hidup lama tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakan nya, baik lah aku pegi dulu.. anyeong" namja itu berbalik dan besiap meninggal kan chanyeol dan keinginan nya

Saat namja itu ingin membuka pintu, suaa berat chanyeol menghentikan namja itu

"kau.. sebenarnya siapa kau?" Tanya chanyeol mengernyitkan alis nya

"aku Baekhyun. Nama ku Byun Baekhyun" jawab namja tersebut di sertai senyuman nya yang manis.

~LD~

"Emm.. chogiyo apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya chanyeol pada resepsionis yang sedang berjaga di sana

"ahh.. saat ini Baekhyun sedang ada di taman rumah sakit, kau ingin menemuinya? Apa kau teman nya?" Tanya resepsionis itu memastikan nya.

"ne, aku teman nya, kamsahamnida Agassi"

Chanyeol berbalik menuju ke taman rumah sakit untuk menemui baekhyun . entah kenapa petemuannya kemarin dengan baekhyun membuat nya selalu mengingat namja berperawakan mungil bemata sipit tesebut

Sesampai nya di taman ia dengan mudah dapat menemukan baekhyun karna suasana taman yang memang sepi. Ia melihat baekhyun sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ponsel nya. Sesekali gumaman kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil baekhyun. Chanyeol menepuk pundak baekhyun pelan, merasa ada yang menepuk bahu nya baekhyun membalikkan badan nya dan tesenyum meliahat pelaku yang menepuk bahu nya

"hei, kau yang kemarin ingin bunuh diri kan? Kenapa tidak jadi?"

Chanyeol tesenyum kikuk dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping baekhyun. Ia tekekeh

"kkk~ ku rasa ceramah mu yang kemarin membuat ku sadar"

"benakah?, whoaaa.. aku tidak menyangka"

"hehehe"

Suasana menjadi hening kembali, tidak ada yang beniat kembali untuk memulai pecakapan. Karena chanyeol merasa risih dengan suasana canggung ini ia kembali lagi besuara

"ah iya nama ku Park Chanyeol"

"aku byun baekhyun, kau pasti sudah tau kan ?"

"ne, emmm aku ingin mengajak mu ke taman bermain besok, apa kau mau?"

"jinja? Aku sangat mau, sudah lama aku tidak ketaman bemain"

"baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu besok"

"ne, aku akan minta izin pada kris hyung"

"sampai berjumpa besok, anyeong"

~LD~

"Whoaaaa.. keren sekali, chanyeol aku mau naik itu" ajak baekhyun menaik-narik ujung baju chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Baiklah kau bisa menaiki wahana kesukaan mu sepuas nya"

"ah.. gomawo yeolli"

Mereka bedua bergantian menaiki satu persatu wahana yang ada di sana, setelah puas mereka mengelilingi taman tesebut dan membeli berbagai aksesoris yang lucu lalu mereka akan beselca ria dengan bebagai pose dan di akhiri dengan mereka yang tertawa terbahak.

Kini mereka sedang menaiki wahana biang lala, hari sudah berganti malam

"lihat yeollie, suasana di bawah indah sekali"

"tapi kau jauh lebih indah beakki"

Baekhyun tekejut dan melihat wajah chanyeol yang menatapnya sendu

"a..apa ma..maksudmu yeollie"

"Baekki.. Saranghae"

Mendengar itu baekhyun terperangah dan menutup mulut nya. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya

"ta..tapi aku tidak bisa yeol" jawab baekhyun dengan suara begetar

"kenapa? Kau tidak menyukai ku?

"ani.. aku menyukai mu.. sangat menyukai mu. Tapi.."

"tapi apa baek?"

"aku tidak sempurna yeol, ak.. aku mengidap leukemia stadium akhir dan hidupku hanya tinggal 2 bulan, hikss.." runtuh sudah pertahana baekhyun, ia menangis teiasak-isak meratapi hidupnya yang singkat. Hati chanyeol sangat tertohok melihat air mata keluar dari manik mata baekhyun.

GREB~

Ia memeluk baekhyun mengusap-usap punggung nya agar berhenti menangis

"aku tidak peduli kau sempurna baek, aku mencintai mu apa adanya"

"kau akan menyesal hikss.. nanti yeol hikss.. aku tidak mau"

"ani, aku tidak akan menyesal"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan nya dan menghapus air mata baekhyun

"dengar, aku tidak peduli berapa lama kau hidup aku akan tetap mencintai mu. Jadi jangan menolak ku,jebal"

"n..ne, baik lah"

Chanyepl tesenyum begitu juga baekhyun kemudian jarak diantara mereka mulai menipis. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan

CHU~

Ciuman manis itu terjadi di antara sepasang kekasih yang di mabuk cinta tersebut tanpa ada nya nafsu. Perlahan tautan itu lepas dan mereka berdua kembali tersenyum

"saranghae Baekki"

"nado yeolli"

~LD~

Hari demi hari telewati, keadaan baekhyun makin memburuk. Kini ia tidak lagi bisa menggunakan kedua kaki nya untuk bejalan dan hanya bisa duduk di kursi rodanya.

Kini chanyepl dan baekhyun sedang berada di pantai atas per mintaan baekhyun yang ingin merengek ke pantai. Mereka duduk di pasir putih pantai dengan chanyeol yang memeluk baekhyun dari belakang. Wajah baekhyun yang pucat pasi, tubuh yang semakin kurus dan mata nya sayu tidak mengurangi kesan imut dari diri nya.

"baek, kita kembali ne. kau pasti kedinginan"

"tidak yeol, aku masih ingin disini, disini indah sekali"

Chanyeol mulai menitih kan air mata nya melihat keadaan baekhyun. Tuhan jangan kau ambil malaikan mu ini, aku mohon, batin chanyeol pilu

"Yeol?" panggil baekhyun lemah

"ne?" jawab chanyeol sebisa mungkin agar suaranya tidak parau

"aku ingin kau bernyanyi, aku mengantuk sekali"

"Baiklah"

 _Guman marhae geu ipsureul_

 _Yeolgido jeone modeungeol arabeorin_

 _Naega won wonmangseureopda_

 _Gegitmallo domanggago shipjiman_

 _Neoui du nuni ijen annyeongira mareul hane_

 _Gyeou garyeogo maemeul jaba_

 _Geojin pokpungcheorom millyeowatda machi_

 _Ggaejin geoul wie maejeojin_

 _Inyeonboda deouk apatgie_

 _I gereumul ggeuteul bonaeneun_

 _Maemeul neon moreugettji – super junior_storm_

Baekhyun perlahan memejam kan mata nya dengan tersenyum. Melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari baekhyun. Chanyeol menghentikan nyanyian nya dan membalik tubuh tak bernyawa baekhyun. Tubuh baekhyun terkulai lemah di pangkuan chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap nanar dan memeluk baekhyun seerat mungkin, air mata nya sudah membanjiri pipinya. Chanyeol mengecupi tiap inci wajah baekhyun seakan tak ingin melepaskan kepergian baekhyun

"Hikss.. baekhyun.." chanyeol terus menggumamkan nama baekhyun seakan dengan cara begitu baekhyun bisa kembali ke sisi nya

Maaf aku tidak bisa bersama mu

Kalau aku di beri satu permintaan

Aku ingin bersama mu selamanya

Jaga baik baik diri mu di sana

Aku akan melihat mu dari sini

Walupun kita berbeda dunia

Aku tetap mencintai mu Park Chanyeol – Baekhyun

END

Aku tau FF ini ancur banget, ini FF pertama aku. Dan lebih parah ini sad ending maaf sama kalian yang gak suka sad ending. terima kasih sama Readers yang meluangkan waktu buat baca FF gagal ini

KAMSAHAMNIDA~

Sampai berjumpa di FF selanjut nya, Anyeong *lambai bareng chanyeol


End file.
